Yes, Dear
by misfitmaestro
Summary: The Queen never thought she could fall for a Thief. Especially one that smells like forest. Regina & Robin post 3x12. Lots of Sass and flirty banter wait for you inside Yes, Dear!
1. Chapter 1

_So this is a story about Regina and Robin and their journey towards each other, with lots of sass and charming sparring between the two lovebirds. Other characters will make appearances too have no fear, but R/R are the main focus. Reviews always welcome!_

In all honesty I was glad to be home. Although, how glad my homeland would be for my return was yet to be determined, however I suspect a less than warm welcome.

Nonetheless the crisp clean forest air and the snapping of twig and leaf underfoot gave me the most sweeping wave of nostalgia I'd ever felt.

The only feeling strong enough to mask my hi/lo emotional limbo in coming home was the crushing ache I felt in her heart when remembering that Henry wouldn't be there to share in my wonder at returning to my much beloved Enchanted Forest.

Much to my chagrin I was snapped out of my reverie by the jibbering and jabbering of Snow and Charming and really pretty much everybody else. Why must every single thing that happens to them have to happen with so much dramatic flare.

Although, I guess I shouldn't really be talking, but hey, it's my mind, I can think however I want to about this rather pathetic group of rag tag hero-y types. The exception always being Hook who surprisingly had become a rather good friend.

Although it looked like he headed out as soon as he could, which reminded me that away was exactly where I should be headed as well, that was when the two naive little royals approached me.

"So I assume you two already have a plan of action?" I release reticently. I don't really care about their plan because all I want to do at this point is get to the thief's little camp and curl up in a ball and stay like that for the foreseeable future.

They give me a knowing look and Snow replies in her oh so delicate way " We're going to go with Robin and we're going to regroup and gather everyone together and we're going to figure this out together, and I hope you'll be apart of that, we could use your help." she tries to gage my reaction.

I sigh, she has always had such faith in me, faith that I never deserve, I don't really know if I should feel flattered or disgusted, but at this point my mind is still on Henry and therefore too far gone to focus legitimately on anything else seriously.

"Well I guess I'll give it a go, but purely out of lack of any other plan and or reason to believe we could do this otherwise"

I retort tartly, I really couldn't give less of a care as to what they do or what I do, I'll really just go along with anything as long as I'm not making the plans , as long as it's not me who has to be making the decisions right now.

I don't have room in myself to think of anything else except for my own grief, and yes that may be selfish, but I really couldn't give less of a shit at this point. I am defeated. I have nothing left. Shit that's depressing, even for me.

The days seem to blur together now, and I'm okay with that, anything to make time seem to go faster, although for some reason it feels like I've been here for years already and I know rationally it's only been a few days.

This is going to be torture, my true penance for all the bad things I've ever done, this is it. All we do is walk lately. I know we're walking to my castle, but it just seems like an endless and pointless journey right now.

God I miss cars, what I wouldn't give for some vehicular transport right now, or a latte for that matter, the two things I miss most about the other world are coffee and warm cars, and showers and ketchup and grocery stores.

Okay I lied, more than two… geeze I really took for granted that other world of mine. But there are some things to be said about my old home. I just can't really come to phrase them in nostalgic way right now.

Although, I'm sure as I forget about Storybrooke I'll become more at home here again, but I can't help but think how futile that will be when all my memories of Storybrooke are linked with Henry, and I will fight my whole entire life to never forget a single thing about my boy.

Today is the first day in a really long time that doesn't feel as heavy as the rest. I still miss Henry, I still feel like I've ripped my heart out a thousand times, but today is the first time since Snow convinced me to keep my heart inside my chest that I don't regret it.

I get up like always do and go to the centre of the camp where Snow and Charming will no doubt be concocting the latest plan to gather information about the mysterious castle hijacker.

I strut as confidently as I can to the breakfast table where Robin and his crew have actually rather hospitably been feeding us for the past days. I reach for an apple I see under a pile of bread when my prize is snatched from me by a rather tiny hand.

"Beat'cha" he grins proudly.

I grin in spite of myself at the tenacity and audacity that this tiny person has.

The feeling quickly turns itself over to remembering Henry and how he would've probably done the exact same thing.

"And just who do you think you are, young man?" I grumble in the least sinister way I can manage this early in the morning.

"R-r-r-roland, your majesty" he squeaks, a look of sheer terror crosses his scruffy face.

I almost giggle, almost. And I am interrupted by another who picks the bread right off my plate.

"Don't you know it's rude to eat other people's food son?" he reprimands lightly to his small son with a rather shit eating grin about his sly, admittedly "cute" face as Snow had put it.

"You would know wouldn't you" I shoot back at him. His grins widens and he gives me a curt bow.

"Good morning your majesty, your pleasantry astounds me as always, how lovely to meet here this fine and beautiful morning" he mocks as he picks Roland up and lifts him to his shoulders.

I suppress my own smirk and quickly turn away from the scoundrel. In his dreams. I make my way over to Snow and Charming, trying not to think about how attractive his smile was, or how soft his lips looked.

Shit… I was not expecting that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Regina's POV**

I think it is about midday when everybody decides to take a bit of a break. We've been going a solid two days trying to patch things together for the people of Storybrooke neé Enchanted Forest.

Oh and another thing I wish I could've taken with me, a watch. An honest to god analog ticking watch. Something to help myself mark time. But then again, what's the point, it's not like I can cross off the days until I see Henry again.

I could cut the tension at this ramshackle camp/town with a knife. I've had the vibe that the so called "Merry Men" didn't really want us here in the first place.

I played this game long enough to know when I've overstayed my welcome. I think it's safe to say, we're just about to cross that line. Unfortunately dumb and dumber don't have as keen a sense as I do.

As usual I'll end up having to tell them, which makes me think I should do it sooner than later, otherwise I could spend all day conjuring up the different arguments I'd get from them.

There's something in me though that doesn't seem to want to let go. I have a dreading suspicion that it has to do with Robin and Roland.

I can't get them out of my head. I would have no qualms leaving this hovel today, this minute. There is nothing tying me to this place. Nothing, except a thief and a little boy.

I must be suffering a nervous breakdown. I mean I only met them a couple of days ago. The only explanation I can come up with for how I'm feeling is mental instability due to the loss of my son.

I must have looked very perplexed in my thoughts because I am soon interrupted by none other than the sly smirker himself.

"And what could have her majesty in such a state of worry this early in the day, that's a late to almost ghastly late frown of a face my dear, I wouldn't dare let that grace my face until at least 8 o'clock" he chides gently.

I shake my headed slightly as if to rid myself of my thoughts. He actually looks genuinely concerned, which in turn throws me for a loop.

Why must he be so disarming. I always come too close to actually telling him what I mean. It's a revelation.

"Oh nothing… and everything I guess" I reply, I feel like that is almost too genuine do I quickly throw in,

"Not that it's any of your business, thief" There, I smile to myself, let him deal with that for a while.

"I did not mean to offend you m'lady. I honestly believe that sometimes a stranger can be most beneficial in the department of baggage dumping. That's all, no harm no foul" He spits, a little too quickly to seem nonchalant.

I am taken a bit aback. It almost seems that he is hurt that I am not going to share my deep dark secrets with him.

The nerve of him. I've known him for all of 5 seconds and he thinks he has some kind of hand holding secret sharing bond with me… we think again thief.

I can't even trust the people I trust with my secrets. Sometimes I think I can't even trust myself.

"I'm sorry" I say before I can help it. I realize as I'm saying that, I can't even remember that last time I ever apologized to anyone of my own volition except Henry.

He is halfway down the little path I'd made for myself near the stream and a large willow tree where I'd been hiding out when he looks back and stopped at my reverie.

I stand up and begin to untangle myself from the vines and leaves and various forms of dirt around me when my foot gets caught in one of the roots and I am flung full throttle towards the stream.

I brace myself for the inevitable crash of cold water but instead of icy cold, I feel warm, and strong and protected.

I realize before it's too late that it is Robin who has come to my rescue again… typical. This time though, it's different.

I feel his warm arms wrap around my torso and pull me towards his chest and away from the stream. He feels so strong. For a second I feel so safe.

I fall on top of him slightly, my back is pressed up against his chest. My hair is spread out all over him too no doubt. Our legs are a mess and tangled in each other's.

"urogh" he grunts as we hit the forest floor. That snaps me out of my head.

I turn quickly to asses the damage and realize that turning so I was now chest to chest with him was probably not the smartest move.

I lie frozen for a minute, just drinking him in. I should not feel like this, I should not feel like this I chant to myself.

Get it together Mills. You are one of the most feared villains in all the lands, you can't be brought down by a single ragamuffin thief in the forest.

You're a bitch, you're a badass bitch who fights with Rumplestiltskin and throws fireballs and rips people's hearts out.

I do not get all mushy. I do not do mushy. Yep this is definitely a mental breakdown.

"Excuse me" I say quietly. I get up as daintily as I can and "poof" myself out of there before he can get a word in edgewise.

I reappear inside my tent. I bring my hands to my face and lie myself down on my bed.

What am I doing. What is going on. How is this my life right now?

I am awoken to the faint sounds of giggling. This confuses me greatly. Not only because I don't usually hear a lot of giggling in my everyday life, but because I can't surmise why anybody would have cause to laugh at me.

I open one eye and see not surprisingly that it's Roland.

My actions seem to really amuse him because his giggling volume increases/

"And to what do I owe to pleasure of your company Roland?" I yawn, as I stretch and sit up.

"Well, He wasn't really supposed to be here, but I wanted to check on you and he wanted to be with me, but I wanted to be with you, so it's simple maths is all when you get down to it really"

My head head whips to the side and my eyes grow wide in fright and embarrassment. Shit. Why does he have to be here.

People in the Enchanted Forest really need to learn a lesson or two about personal space.

"Math you say" I smirk, in the most snide way I can after being so startled.

"Yep, twas but a simple equation" he grins and winks.

He's effing winking at me. The little shit. He knows exactly what he's doing.

Well game on monsieur, game on.

I'm just about to launch into another verbal assault when I hear yelling and screaming outside the tent. Then I hear the tell tale screech of the flying monkey. This time it seems, it brought s couple of friends.

"Quick," Robins says and offers me his hand, " Follow me".

He grabs Roland in one hand and mine in the other and then we're just running.

But he's holding my hand… so… it's really not the worst situation I could be in.

Nevermind, oh shit I really lied about that. "ARghgh" I scream as one of those goddam creatures claws at me again.

The pain is too much. It's just too much.

"Regina!" I hear someone call in the distance.

All I can focus on though is that he let go of my hand.

_Hi, so I plan to update as much as I can, which could mean everyday or every other day or just whenever an idea hits me. I plan to do some Robin POV soon so just so you can have a heads up as to where this is going... but yeah... Review would be appreciated! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews and follows I've gotten so far! As always, feedback is appreciated!**

**I don't know why but I was listening to Superstition / Stevie Wonder on repeat while writing this thing haha.**

**Disclaimer: They are not mine. **

ROBIN POV

Ro and I are running. Well I'm running and Ro is on my back clinging for dear life.

I weave and bob between the trees like the expert I am, and in the process my vision has become a blur of green and brown.

I'm heading to the cave. That's all that is on my mind. Get Ro to the cave. Then I can think then I can breathe.

I can feel the burn in my lungs as I struggle to get where I'm going. I feel that sweet ache in my muscles.

I think I've forgotten how exhilarating running away from things actually is. It's an amusing and sobering thought.

I notice that the screaming and screeching is starting to die down as the pounding and thumping sound of blood in my ears is quieting down. I can hear the crunch of twigs and leaves and the wind as it whips the wispy remaining leaves off the trees.

It reminds me that winter is soon to arrive and I still don't have enough food gathered. Urgh, just another problem I have to think about.

Ro is getting more fidgety by the second and I can anticipate some heavy whining about to appear if we do not get to the cave soon.

I finally uncover our secret spot and deposit my sleepy boy to the floor. I cover him with some of the furs and stuff a small pillow under his head.

He jerks awake suddenly to my surprise and I think to his own as well.

"What about Regina Daddy? Where is she? You had her and now she's gone!"

Ro bellows and a small tear leaks down his cheek.

Regina. Shit. I was so busy with Ro and in the commotion I let go of her hand.

I feel like I'm about to throw up. I'm so used to my men knowing how to take care of themselves and their families in crisis.

I totally forgot about our newest additions. They won't have any secret hiding places of their own yet.

I look at Ro wide eyed and a little frantic.

"Stay here. I'll be back. Seriously Ro, don't leave!"

I kiss his forehead and then I'm running again.

Fortunately I don't have to go too far.

The sight that approaches me makes me cringe a little. I am frozen in fear for a minute, until I gather my wits and run to meet them.

She is covered in blood, I mean really bloody, and when I say bloody I mean like a red velvet cake red all over her face and clothes and everywhere.

She looks like hell.

I yell over to them to let them know I'm there and I can see the visceral relief on their faces. They certainly a sight to see.

Snow and her husband are both on either side of the Queen propping her up on their respective shoulders. Regina's head is bowed and her feet are dragging behind her, obviously passed out.

All three of them look worse for wear but Regina takes the cake. I quickly rack my brain to try and remember if I have any medical supplies in the cave. I think I have something for her… I think.

When I get to them they have dropped Regina to the ground. She is still out cold. They're catchign their breath and wincing.

Those creatures really did a number on them.

"What happened, where are the others, what happened to her?" I ask as calmly as I can.

Snow lifts her finger as she's hunched over heaving and wincing in obvious pain.

"They… came… from… nowhere… ambush… regina… blood…" she pants.

I nod in understanding. The next thing I know I am scooping up the fallen queen in my arms and begin walking toward my cave.

"This way, follow me to safety, we can discuss events once we are all safely enclosed" I declare over my shoulder to Snow and David.

They look surprised at my sudden act of gallantry but don't say anything. They just nod and follow me.

As I'm making my way back I can't help but observe this so called 'evil queen' in her unguarded state.

She really is quite beautiful. There is something soft about her this way that I don't normally see when she is on her guard. Aside from all the blood, I would almost say she looks peaceful.

I lift my elbow to support head so that it doesn't flop about. Jesus she's light as a feather. She feels so small in my arms. She somehow seems large or I don't know… bigger when she's awake.

I see the dim glow of light by the cave and I smile knowing that Ro has awoken and built a fire.

Clever boy.

"Daddy, did you find her? Is that Regina?" he exclaims.

"Shhhhh" I scold as I gesture with my head to her unconscious form.

He holds his hands to his mouth in self reprimand.

"Ro, you sure could help me by going to fetch the poultice and bandages inside for REgina here. And perhaps some water" I whisper.

he nods at my instructions and disappears back into the cave.

I sit next to the fire on the fur that Ro had set up. I place Regina's head in my lap and begin to assess the damage.

I hear Snow and Charming coming from behind me. They settle themselves around the fire with me.

"Do you think she's going to be ok?" Snow asks, her eyes full of worry.

"I think so, it doesn't look too bad. She just need to be cleaned up and taken care of for a while." I state matter of factly.

"Good" she says "That's good".

I look up at the starry sky above me and watch as the smoke spirals and disperses in the air. I take a deep breath. We're ok...for now. And that's all that matters… for now.

Ro soon comes out with the medical supplies I need. I also feel Regina stirring in my lap.

I dip a cloth into the bowl of water I have set in front of me and begin to wope as gently as I can, the blood from off her face.

I look up at the sordid pair in front of me.

"Take what you like and clean yourselves up as well" I offer.

"Thank you Robin, I don't know what we would've done if you hadn't shown up" Snow gushes.

"Yes, Thank you. You've rescued my wife twice now, you're putting me to shame" David chuckles.

I grin as I soak up Regina's blood stained face. I like a man who knows how to lighten a situation.

As I carefully clean a particularly nasty cut on Regina's right cheekbone I feel her body shift adn I see her eyelids flutter.

It must sting.

Suddenly her eyes fly open in shock and fear. She tries to sit up but wobbles a little and falls back down.

"Where am I, What're you doing?" She demands and winces simultaneously.

I smirk, she's practically comatose and she can deliver a line like nobody's business.

"Well your majesty, you were attacked, and your kind friends here brought you to me" I tell her.

"Just my luck" I hear her grumble. My grin gets even wider. What a stubborn little spitfire.

Then she says, no whispers something that totally floors me, I honestly don't even know if she meant for me to hear it.

**Stay tuned folks! What do you think Regina is said? How is she going to react? /**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for all the Reviews and kind words and for sticking with me! I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: **_They're not mine**  
**_

**Robin POV**

" You let go". she whimpers.

I am at a loss for words.

She is trembling in my arms and with the firelight flickering creating a warm glow behind her,

has never looked more beautiful or fragile.

Her deep brown eyes are welled up and glassy with unshed tears and dried up blood.

I can't think of anything to say to that. 'Sorry' feels like it just wouldn't cut it.

So I show her by holding her close, bringing her head to my chest and wrapping my arms around her.

I gently start to rub circles in her back with my thumb, which is really the only comforting gesture I know and hope that this will be enough… for now.

Then she does a second thing to completely throw me off balance tonight.

She nuzzles the space between my neck and collarbone while one of her scratched up hands reaches out and grasps a bit of my shirt.

I revel in this moment.

I have not felt a connection with a women like this in I can't even remember how long.

Too long.

I shift so that now my one hand is on her back and the other is caressing her leg. She is curled up in ball on my lap and I want to stay like this forever.

After what seems like hours and hours I think she has fallen asleep.

Snow and David have retired into the cave, and Ro has fallen asleep beside me.

The fire has burned down to embers which are glowing and smoking in the dark night like stars above us.

I take this quiet moment to really drink her in.

She is so soft in my arms. I feel the skin of her cheek against my chest, warm and soft and inviting.

And oh god, don't even get me started on her scent. Jesus, she smells so… so … I can't even put my finger on it. She smells sweet and fresh and oh so intoxicating.

I am under her spell, and the irony is not lost on me. She is breathtaking.

I move my hand from her lower back and start stroking her hair. The feeling that I am protecting and healing her makes my heart feel like one of those glowing embers.

But it's getting late, and we're going to have a long day tomorrow so I pick Regina up and slowly and carefully move her to the cave. I gently deposit her on a pile of furs near Snow and David who have cuddled up with each other and fallen asleep.

Before I can over think my actions, I lean down and kiss her forehead, and I swear a small almost imperceptible smile appears on her lips.

I go back outside to grab Ro and bring him back in when the breath leaves my body and I sink to the ground in crippling fear.

The fire is out, the furs are missing and my boy is nowhere in sight.

Ro is gone. Ro has been taken.

I can't breathe, I can't fucking breathe.

**Regina POV**

_mhmmm … he's so warm and close and safe._

_arghhhgghhh… effing monkeys._

_pain…. robin… roland.. henry… pain_

_smells like forest. smells like fresh cut wood and moss and…. mhmhmhmh_

I am lost in my pain and I feel like I'm being dragged down by it like an undertow.

But as much as it is suffocating, it also eventually brings me back.

All I hear is shouting, and the blur that I feel has taken over me is shed immediately and life is sharp and clear once again.

"You can't just go guns blazing against an enemy you know NOTHING about!" I hear Snow yell.

For a moment I think she's talking to me because she had suggested that to me not two or three days ago. But I quickly figure out to whom she has aimed her frustration.

I try to sit up. _whoa… head rush_. Suddenly all the moments I was semi-conscious for last night come flooding to the forefront of my mind.

_The touching, the closeness. Feeling safe… feeling cared for. His warmth, his scent._

I feel a blush stain my cheeks. Yep, I'm definitely losing it. I can't be feeling this way.

_But it felt soooo good_. My mind goes on overdrive arguing with itself. Shit I need to figure this out.

"No, I'm going, and you can either come with me or you can let me go!" I hear Robin spit back, and I'm pulled back to reality once more.

I look around at my surroundings. The cave I am in is dark and deep and very warmly lit and furnished for an Enchanted Forest version of a Panic Room.

The arguing is coming from outside where all I can see are different coloured cloaks pacing around each other in a heated fashion.

I begin to make my way out of the cave and into the light. Everything aches and I am so sore. I think some magic will be just the ticket to aid in my recovery.

I will hold off to do that until later though, I really want to know what all the commotion is about.

It takes me all of 5 seconds to figure it out.

I count 3 people outside the cave. The only person missing was Roland. _Shit… Shit...shit… shit._

Oh my god, they took him.

Somehow, his loss feels just as sharp and painful as Henry's, and maybe that's because I've lost Henry so recently that I feel it so strongly.

I had grown attached to his little curious face and his scraggly appearance.

They all stop and stare at my sudden arrival.

"Regina, how are you feeling?" Robin's face is wrought with emotion, fear, frustration…

and maybe relief… relief that I was ok maybe? I let myself think that just to cheer up a bit.

"Fine, thank you, much better. Thank you for taking care of me" I reply grimacing.

"What's going on?" I ask, knowing full well what he's going to say.

"Roland's been taken" He seethes. His lips are tight and his eyes are dark… dangerous.

"Yes, He's been abducted and we are trying to convince him that charging an unknown villain is not the wisest decision." David pipes up.

"You're not thinking clearly Robin, your grief is clouding your judgement. I get it. I completely understand it, but you can't afford to let it affect your decisions right now." Snow pleads.

"I'll go with you" I say, shocking myself and everybody else.

"Great, we leave right now" Robin says, visible thankfulness flashing over his features.

I nod and magic myself healed and my apparel adapted.

"Ready" I chime. He blinks in surprise and then turns and starts walking.

"You guys coming or not?" I ask behind my shoulder.

I hear ruffling and clattering behind me as the Charmings quickly follow instep.

I speed my gait a bit so I can catch up with Robin.

I grab and squeeze his hand in mine.

"We'll find him" I say softly, and I look into his eyes and see his fear and pain reflected in mine.

"I promise" I say.

He brings our entwined hands to his lips and kisses the back of my hand.

"Thank you" he concedes.

We continue to walk and to my nervousness and glee I notice he hasn't let go of my hand.

Somewhere in the back of my head I hear Daniel's voice

'Love Again'.

And so, our journey begins.

**Who took Roland? Will Regina and Robin admit their feelings toward each other? Will Snow and David get in the way? STAY TUNED!**

**Thanks for reading! As always reviews would be great! **


End file.
